Oghma
Description Personality Dogma Realm History Relationships ->Lesser Gods Worship ->Rites ->Clergy ->Orders -> Saints Temples Alithrya Temples Cantomer Temples Ezora Temples Laikka Temples Northern Chain Temples Southern Chain Temples Yedria Temples Description Oghma (pronounced OGG-mah) is the Lord of Knowledge, also called the Binder of What is Known, or simply The Binder, and the Wise God. His most common form is a kindly old man dressed in simple priest vestments. Oghma when not in human form is represented as a flash of light that speaks in the voice of an old man, a series of notes preceding his arrival. The only knowledge forbidden to follower of Oghma is the exact tone and order of this song, and those who attempt to recreate it will find themselves warned once, and destroyed the second time. Realm Oghma resides on the plane of Mount Celestia, compared to other gods whom have large domains and kingdoms Oghma’s residence seems like a simple house on the hillside. Known as the House of Knowledge, the inside of this house is unexpectedly larger than the biggest library across the planes. Personality Oghma is kind and fatherly, gently guiding those to the knowledge they need to know in subtle ways. He can be angered when Knowledge is lost without reason. Oghma is represented as a flash of light that speaks in the voice of an old man, a series of notes preceding his arrival. The only knowledge forbidden to follower of Oghma is the exact tone and order of this song, and those who attempt to recreate it will find themselves warned once, and destroyed the second time. History To Be Researched Relationships Milil is a servant of him. Handling the influence that music and song and poetry has on knowledge. Worshipers Oghma’s followers are those who seek knowledge and wish to spread it to the corners of Phrelle. Typically you will see Bards, Wizards, Seekers of Knowledge, Librarians, Scribes, Inventors, and Cartographers. Clergy The clergy of Oghma all carry secondary jobs outside their religious duties. While in many smaller cities and towns these priests also take on the jobs of teachers, librarians, and scribes. In most communities the temple is a place of learning as well. Orders * Companions of the Silver String * Scribes of Knowledge * Seekers of Knowledge Temples Alithrya Temples * Cantomer Temples * Ezora Temples * Hillcrest Laikka Temples * Penrith Northern Chain Temples * Southern Chain Temples * Yedria Temples * Dogma Knowledge is one of the greatest gifts or curses a person can receive. Knowledge is power and must be used with care but hiding it away from others is never a good thing. Stifle no new ideas no matter how false and crazed they seem. Let them be heard and considered because all ideas may prove useful or provide the inspiration needed for others to learn. Spread knowledge wherever it is prudent to do so. Write or copy lore of great value at least once a year and give it away. Sponsor and teach bards, scribes, and record keepers. Spread truth and knowledge so that all folk know more. Never deliver a message falsely or incompletely. Teach reading and writing to those who ask (if your time permits), and charge no fee for the teaching. If you encounter a deceitful tale, search long and heard for the truth so that even if it is only to yourself the truth may be known and then shared. Never slay a singer for following his profession nor allow others in your company to do so. Keep a copy of the lore you find so that others may pick up in your stead should they need to. Rites Oghma’s followers appreciate knowledge in all its forms and seek out truth wherever they can. His priests are those who have proven themselves as great inventors and creators. Temples to Oghma (called abbeys) also serve as libraries and schools, open to the community as they believe all knowledge should be shared freely, and their followers are welcomed from all races. Priests of Oghma have traditionally been of two sorts: those who remain within the monasteries and abbeys, spending their lives in analysis, reading gathered tomes, and copying out texts and spells as requested, and those who go out into the world to find the writings that fill the abbey libraries. Most abbeys of Oghma support themselves by selling maps, scribework, and spell scrolls. Wayfaring clergy are frequently sent armed with spell scrolls to trade and coin to purchase learned works and scrolls with. Others join one of the orders to help spread knowledge, gain knowledge, or preserve knowledge as it sees fit. Credit to the forgotten realms wiki for knowledge amassed from various sources.Category:Common Pantheon Category:Knowledge God Category:Neutral God Category:Greater God